


Games

by lavvyan



Category: Boa vs. Python (2004), Thoughtcrimes
Genre: Bestiality, Bondage, Crossover, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-02
Updated: 2010-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 15:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavvyan/pseuds/lavvyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendan, Emmett, and a snake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games

The small snake is crawling its way up Brendan's thigh, body wound tightly around his naked flesh. He can feel the constrictions as it pushes itself forward another inch, pausing to flick out its tongue, taste the sweat-scented air. Brendan's hands pull uselessly at the soft ropes that have them tied securely to the headboard, his body trembling with suppressed energy. Maybe he wants to pluck the snake away, maybe he doesn't; he just needs to do _something._ He lets out a groan as the sleek body constricts again, another push that brings the snake almost level with his groin. The tongue flicks out again: a soft whisper of air that makes his cock twitch.

"Emmett, I swear to God, if that thing eats my dick-" He's only half-joking; Brendan really has no intention to end up in a hospital with a snake trying to digest his penis.

"He won't," Emmett promises again, gentle mockery in his tone as he runs a hand down Brendan's side: a light touch that nevertheless leaves goosebumps in its wake. Brendan is so hard it hurts, has been ever since Emmett started this game a small eternity ago. The memory of the cool, raspy body curling around his ankle will stay with him forever, just like the awed expression on Emmett's face that Brendan is really letting him do this. There have been dozens of those little touches since then: fingers circling his nipples; tongue playing with the soft skin just beneath his bellybutton; teeth scratching along the insides of his wrists.

The snake decides to veer off-course, effectively derailing Brendan's thoughts as it dips and pushes and suddenly slides along the soft, sweaty crease between his thigh and groin, scales tickling his pubic hair. Emmett's hand on his hip pushes him down as he bucks up helplessly, trying to get the damn thing to line up with his cock and give him some friction.

"Fuck, Emmett!" he begs in a voice that seems a little higher than usual. His cheeks are hot, and his hips twitch again when the goddamn snake _won't stop moving,_ and: "Please!"

"Okay, yes, wait." Emmett bends down to kiss Brendan's hipbone before he reaches out and slowly peels the snake away from his skin. Its tail brushes over the tip of Brendan's erection and he makes a sound unlike anything that's ever come out of his throat before, ever. Emmett curses and hurries to put the snake back into its terrarium. He looks ridiculous, stiff pink cock bobbing up and down as he moves, and Brendan probably would have laughed if he weren't so far gone already. He tugs at the ropes again, harder this time, spreading his legs and planting his feet firmly on the mattress before he pushes _down,_ trying to rub his balls against the sheet. It doesn't quite work and he tries again, tongue stuck between his lips as he searches for a better angle.

"Jesus," he hears Emmett whisper, and looks up to find his lover standing right next to the bed, staring at him with wide eyes. Deliberately, Brendan pushes down again, licking his lips for good measure and grinning as Emmett's eyes grow dark.

"See something you like?" he drawls, making his voice as husky as he can manage.

"Yeah," Emmett replies softly. The mattress dips under his weight as he straddles Brendan, his voice a fake casual when he asks, "Mind if I touch, too?"

"Sure, go ah_ohhhh, fuck_!" Brendan curses when Emmett's hand goes straight for his dick, rubbing his thumb over the slick head even as he squeezes none too carefully. After at least an hour of no attention at all, that touch is almost enough to make Brendan come. Almost.

"Emmett," he pants, hands twisting to grab the ropes just so he'll have something to hold on to. Emmett squeezes again, drawing a groan that's nearly a sob from deep within Brendan's chest.

"I think I've tortured you enough," Emmett says unsteadily, and Brendan can only nod frantically when Emmett's weight pushes him deep into the mattress; when their cocks bump together and it's heat, softness, hardness; silky skin and blessed, blessed friction. He arches into Emmett's downward thrust and they get a good rhythm going, panting and whispering crude nonsense into each other's ears. Brendan's heart is hammering in his chest and sweat is stinging in his eyes, and he's the king of the world. He laughs, dizzy with euphoria, and bites Emmett's neck just to hear him moan. Emmett's hips stutter and Brendan laughs again, a rough chuckle as he kisses the spot where his teeth have just been. His fingers are clutching the rope like a lifeline and he groans when Emmett slaps his hip in retaliation. He's close, so close, flying high on a wave of pure happiness as he looks up into Emmett's reddened, sweaty, familiar, beloved face. Emmett, who is rubbing against him as if there is no tomorrow.

"Come on," Brendan gasps, tilting his head upward so he can capture Emmett's mouth and nip at his lips, "let go, come on, come _on_!"

Emmett _whimpers_ and pushes his tongue into Brendan's mouth as his hips stutter again, and _again,_ and then his dick twitches and a slick warmth spreads between them. Brendan lets out a moan that is swallowed by Emmett's mouth as his cock slides through Emmett's come. He strains against the ropes as he pushes up, once, twice, almost there, almost…

_God, yes!_

His entire body stiffens as he comes with a strangled groan, as he spurts his semen against Emmett's flushed skin until there is no more, until he is done, finished, empty. He falls back against the mattress, utterly boneless, Emmett a heavy weight on top of him. They're both breathing hard, and Brendan would love to stay this way, to fall asleep under the warm living blanket that is Emmett's body, except his fingertips are starting to tingle. A careful tug at the ropes makes him wince – they're soft, but it seems he's managed to rub his wrists raw anyway. Emmett looks up blearily, frowning as he takes in the sight of Brendan's reddened wrists.

"Shit." He sits up and starts to loosen the knots that keep Brendan tied to the headboard. As soon as he's done he takes Brendan's hands, turning them this way and that and looking unhappier by the second. "Shit, I'm sorry."

"Hey, no, I had fun," Brendan protests, reaching for Emmett's head and pulling him down for a long, slow kiss. Emmett still looks doubtful by the time Brendan lets him up for air, but also a little dazed, so Brendan's gonna count that one as a win.

"Come on, let's get cleaned up. Then you can fuss over me and we can go to sleep." He punctuates that last one with a jaw-cracking yawn that immediately prompts Emmett into giving one of his own.

"Right. I think I still have some aloe from that time with the manacles." Emmett scratches his ass as he gets up to walk over to the bathroom, and Brendan eyes it appreciatively. What can he do: it's a damn fine ass. Emmett disappears through the doorway and Brendan stretches before he gets up, and then again to get the kinks out of his back. The shower comes on and Brendan starts toward the bathroom, pausing on his way to tap lightly against the terrarium.

"Thanks, buddy. I'll make sure Betty doesn't get you." He whistles the first few tunes of the Flintstones theme song for variety and follows the sound of the running shower.

Emmett was right: snakes are fun.


End file.
